Moving into the penthouse
by schritttempo
Summary: After the grande battle Deans gets to wish for something. This is supposed to be MY ending for Season 4. Contains possible spoilers for Season 4.


Title: Moving into the penthouse

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 4! implied slash

Summary: After the grande battle Deans gets to wish for something. [This is supposed to be MY ending for Season 4.]

Disclaimer: The story is fictional, I make no money with this fanfiction. The characters belong to someone being less me. :) Like Eric Kripke, genuis he is.

#

Dean's battered body lay on the ground, covered in sweat, grime and blood.

He could hear people screaming and crying, probably his fellow hunters and friends. Sammy and Bobby. And maybe even Cas.

The battle had taken place on some backwater plain in the middle of nowhere.

Typical for such things, Dean mused numbly. He could feel his life force leaving

his body, the world going cold and dark.

Then suddently white light filled his vision and he heard a male voice. It sounded familiar and alien alike.

'Dean Winchester.'

Dean blinked and noticed that he no longer occupied his body. He was surrounded by white warm light, by laughter and love.

'Am I dead?' He asked turning around himself and trying to spot the owner of the voice.

'No, just temporary dis-embodied.'

Dean snorted. 'That sounds like fun. Who are you anyway?'

'Who do you -think- I am?' His voice asked, almost mockingly.

Dean inhaled and swallowed.

'Holy shi- I mean Son of a- err ... D-Dude!' He stammered.

'You did well in this war, you were a qualified vessel for me ...'

Dean blanched. 'Wait a sec, Go... er Dude, You were possesing me? Me?' He asked incredulously.

'Is that a problem, Dean?' The voice asked stiffly.

'Problem, with me? Naw, I'm shiny.' He said and shrugged.

After a little pause, Dean exploded:

'Dude! That is the most coolest thing ever! Sammy is so not gonna belie- ...' He turned silent.

Remembering his little brother, with yellow bleeding eyes at the front of a legion of demons.

'Is-is Sammy dead?' he asked in a low voice. 'And Cas? And Bobby? Are they...'

Dean felt hot tears of sorrow filling his eyes.

'They are all alive and well. Be assured.'

Scrubbing his eyes dry angrily, he felt a touch, something like a hand on his shoulder.

'Now, since the war is over, I wanted to ask you if I can do anything for you, Dean.'

Dean sniffed. 'Eh, sorry. So you mean like granting a wish?'

'Yes.'

Dean thought. And thought and thought. He thought of the possibilities...

'You can't bring back the dea-'

'No.'

'Okay, I just wanted to be clear.'

'Surely you can think of something?' The voice asked, and was that impatience Dean could detect?

'I do actually. But I have two wishes. A selfish and a peace-on-earth wish.'

'Tell me then.'

'I wish for my brother, Bobby, Ellen and all my friends and of course me a long life and a peaceful death, while being as healthy as a horse. Oh, and I want their souls to move to the penthouse, so to speak. And Moms and Dads.'

'That was pretty... specific.' The voice said after a while, almost scoffing.

'I've had my fair share of deals and stuff.' Dean answered and showed a grimaced smile.

'Of course. Then what is your second wish? I presume that is the selfish one?'

'Yes.' Dean said lowly, trying to voice his wish.

'I want to- eh, I would like for ... Oh for Go-Pete's sake, I want you to let Castiel stay with me. I mean us. Sammy and me. Till I drop.' he stammered and coughed.

'You seem to like him.'

Dean blushed. He blushed!

'Yeah. He is okay. For an Angel. You know.'

'Indeed. Then it'll be as I command.' The voice suddenly boomed loudly, hurting Deans ears.

'You may return to your body, live a long and prosperous life. After your death you'll return here. And be assured, your parents souls are already in heaven.'

Dean felt the tears welling up in his eyes again. Maybe now he could finally find some peace. He started crying and said 'thank you' over and over again as he

felt a pull, like a band-aid being ripped away. The white light dimmed and someone somewhere called his name.

Dean, Dean, Dean.

'Dean.'

Dean sat up and body was healed, he couldn't see one mark. The world came slowly back into focus, the white light, laughter and love gone.

Next to him Sammy, Bobby and Castiel kneeled on the ground smiling at him. Bobby sniffed like a dog, rubbing his arm over his face and Sammy's eyes were red rimmed. Castiel touched his shoulder, gripping -groping- him tightly just where he had first touched him.

'Welcome back.' he said and stared at him with an awareness and with his blue puppy-dog eyes, all innocent and pretty and all his.

Maybe, Dean thought as Sammy and Castiel helped him up, the laughter and love weren't gone.

#

R&R, please. Thank U!


End file.
